


Obama’s Ethereal Bisexual in all Pink

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [6]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nintendo - Video Game Company, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Kirby, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Worship, M/M, POV First Person, Smut, Vore, War, War Criminals, kirby is a war criminal and you cant keep erasing his past sins, michelle obama is a lesbian in this fic dw they get divorced before all this, soulmate au- first words appear on your skin, spaghettification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Obama is caught off guard when he  discovers that the words on his arm don’t apply to the woman he had always thought they did.
Relationships: Kirby/Barack Obama
Series: Happy Birthday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Obama’s Ethereal Bisexual in all Pink

I first started to question it during my second term.  
I had thought it was the stress- I was happy with Michelle, after all, and it all made sense- the first thing she had ever greeted me with was:

“Hi!”

But then again, so did everybody, at least before they started calling me Mr. Presisent Obama.  
It was true wasn’t it? I can remember clear as day flashing a broad smile and commenting on the way her cheeks tenderly flushed:

“You're so pink”

But two months ago homeland security presented me with an anniversary gift. Something simple and thoughtful, a tape of when my wife and I first met. 

“Hi!”

“You’ve gone pink”

You’ve gone pink. 

It was all wrong. So, so wrong.

Two months ago I dropped everything to find the beautiful creature I could call my one and only.

Last night, I found them.

If you had asked the air force, they would tell you I had never been more ferocious, never so ambitious, not even during my drone phase. But you didn’t ask the air force, so you will never be able to know how much I yearned to find my love. Some days I would sit in my jet and sob into my balled up jacket. I’m ashamed to admit it, but deep down I was hopeless. Most people’s first words were so specific- “Look out for that bus” -“you dropped me ice cream on my Gucci socks”- but for me it had always been different. Just as well that everyone in this world seems to want to meet me.

Yesterday I had all but given up hope. At a gas station in Iowa, I resigned myself to being alone forever when a young couple stepped out of their Prius and greeted me with that usual chipper “Hi!”. Their words rang like a broken bell. This was it. I would disappear forever into some broken town. I would let myself rot, fester, become so unrecognizable nobody would greet me again. 

I would let myself go. The first step was to ditch the secret service. While my body guard (john) was buying skittles, I dashed behind the station and slid into the space between two dumpsters. 

“Nobody can find me he-“

Is what I was halfway through saying.

“Hi!”

That voice! So perfect so clear, so timeless and beautiful. 

“Hi!”

And there they are. Perfectly round save for the red shoes and flipper like hands. Perfectly pink, except for the shining bright eyes and black hole of a mouth.

Kirby, my one and only, approached me while I stood in silence. Curiously, the immortal pink alien sported no markings on their body. Opening my mouth to speak, I was again cut off. 

“Hi!”

And then I understood. Kirby was wearing my exact tie. They had my exact haircut.  
Oh, I understood.

With a small pop, Kirby’s mouth widened into a round vacuum. I started to get pulled closer, waist first. My fly came undone from the force of the suction, and then my dick.

Fuck, I was already hard

Kirby’s vacuum increased with a powerful whirring noise. Centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, the tip approached the impossible black hole of their mouth.

I wanted to speak, to moan in anticipation, but the words were pulled from my mouth.

I passed the threshold. There is no feeling like it, no force as powerful. My presidential member started to stretch from the suction, Kirby’s non existent lips the only barrier keeping the rest of my body from entering inside them. No, there is nothing like it, the erotic hold of the void as it calls you to disspell into it. Dissolve into it. Disappear. Pleasure mixed with pain as I was drawn impossibly deep into the chasm of this small pink alien. Kirby had me fully now. My back bent and my feet lifted off the ground. My mind went blank, my consciousness drawn to the tip of my dick as I started to see hands grasping my shaft, pulling me further in. 

There had been others! Luigi’s gloved hand, and Mario’s. Loki, Thor, Dean and Sam Winchester, Will Graham, is that Bucky Barnes? They grasped me further, pulled me harder, and harder until…

I released

Kirby, my true love, and I are one and the same. Forever entwined, I rest in their consciousness eternally.


End file.
